A major problem with trailers is that they can be stolen or used by unauthorized persons relatively easily by simply hitching the trailer to a vehicle and driving away. Various devices have been proposed to prevent this theft and unauthorized use such as wheel locking and hitch cover devices. However, many of these known devices are ineffective and are also cumbersome in that they involve storing various loose components of the device, such as chains, covers and fasteners in a garage or in a car boot when the device is not in use. Others are expensive and inefficient in use.